


Sweet Dreams

by alistairweekend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Second Person, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: Response for the prompt "RFA members sleep-talking in front of MC".Each chapter is one character's scenario. Second-person perspective (you pronouns), so no gender for the reader/MC is specified.





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my MM work, you should check out my blog [mrs-trustfundkid](http://mrs-trustfundkid.tumblr.com), where I take requests for fics, scenarios, and imagines!

“Yoosung?” you called into the dark apartment as you entered, turning to flip the light switch and take off your shoes and coat. Your commitments for the day had run longer than expected, and although you had warned your boyfriend via text that you would be home late, you hoped he wasn’t too disappointed. “I’m home.”

No response. From around the corner, a faint blue light spilled out into the main room – he must have been playing LOLOL. Maybe he had his headphones on and couldn’t hear you. Instead of calling to him again, you changed your tactic and tiptoed forward, hoping to sneak up on him.

When his desk came into sight, you saw him, but he was slouched over, his arms and head on the surface next to the keyboard. You straightened your stance and hurriedly walked over to him, the beginnings of worry sprouting in your chest – he was okay, right? He hadn’t collapsed? But upon getting closer it became evident he was simply asleep. His right cheek rested on his crossed arms, causing a small trail of drool to seep out the corner of his mouth. The monitor displayed the LOLOL main menu, implying he had either fallen asleep before completely exiting out of the game, or that he had been inactive long enough for the server to boot him out. 

Shaking your head and smiling fondly, you reached out to smooth his hair, not wishing to disturb him but knowing you would have to rouse him to get him into bed soon. At your touch, Yoosung’s shoulders twitched and he shifted his head, his brow scrunching up rather adorably. You withdrew your hand, worried you’d woken him.

“Gotta fight… Gotta save MC,” Yoosung mumbled, the words slurred by his cheek pressed against his arm. Heat blossomed in your face at the sound of your name – he was dreaming about you… and LOLOL at the same time, it seemed.

Yoosung grunted, and his breathing sped up as more words slipped out; “No… Gotta… gotta… ah!” With a start that made you jump, he suddenly sat up, awake. Blinking groggily, he turned his head until you came into view. “MC? You’re home…”

You held a hand to your mouth, trying to hold in your laughter. “Hi, Yoosung.” Some giggles escaped. “Had an intense dream?”

He just looked confused at that; it seemed he didn’t remember. Oh well. You’d tell him in the morning. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

Yoosung nodded, the cutest little frown on his face, and you giggled some more as you helped him out of the chair and guided him back to his room.


	2. Zen

Sleep left you slowly, your mind gradually transitioning to consciousness. As you entered a half-asleep state, you became vaguely aware of the signals your body was sending to your brain… you were hot. Too hot. Something soft surrounded your body, which would have been nice if not for the uncomfortable sensation of sweat gathering on the back of your neck and on your face.

Bleary, but fully awake now, you squirmed to find relief from the heat, and as you did so you became aware of your position – and, by immediate extension, Zen’s. His arms draped across your midsection, your face turned inwards and nearly pressed against his chest. You adored the feeling of being within Zen’s arms, but dear lord that boy was a living _furnace_. It wouldn’t hurt to leave his embrace until the morning…

You made to roll away, but as soon as you had shifted onto your side Zen’s arms suddenly tightened around you. With a squeak of surprise on your part, you were gathered right back to his body, only this time with your back to his chest. “Mmh…” A sliver of Zen’s voice escaped his throat at the action. “Mine.”

_Mine…?_  Had he just spoken? You felt your face heating up, and while it was for a different reason, it certainly didn’t help your predicament. Was he awake? You twisted your head to try and see his face, but it was in vain. “Zen?” you whispered tentatively.

“Go ‘way,” he muttered, and you felt him bury his face in your hair. You stifled a giggle. He was sleep-talking! How cute! 

“MC… is mine…”

The giggles stopped in their tracks; now you were really blushing. What was he dreaming about to say those things? It gave you butterflies, and a smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. Your only complaint… was that you were still overheated.

With a sigh, you decided to compromise. Using your legs with deftness that impressed even yourself, you managed to kick off the blankets, relishing the cool air settling on your skin. Zen would be your blanket for the night. Smiling again, you settled in to your new position and vowed to tease Zen about his new habit in the morning.


	3. Jaehee

Something was off. The premonition was inexplicably planted in your mind the moment you woke up, blinking into the daylight that poured through the window, and you frowned at the peculiar feeling. You weren’t guessing at what was wrong for long, however, when you glanced at the clock on your bedside table and blanched. Eight o’clock? The cafe needed to be open in thirty minutes! You should have been up two hours ago… along with Jaehee.

You flipped your head to look to your other side, and there was Jaehee sound asleep, much to your shock. She was usually up even before she needed to be – and therefore also usually served as your alarm clock. In fact, she had _never_  slept in this late on a workday before. Part of you became worried she might be sick.

Although you hated to wake her up (it was a tad absurd, but part of you felt she was still making up for all the lost sleep she had endured during her assistant days), you steeled yourself, then sat up and placed a hand on Jaehee’s shoulder. “Jaehee,” you prompted in a quiet sing-song voice, giving her a gentle shake. “Time to wake up…”

She made an incoherent _I-am-asleep-don’t-bother-me_  noise and shifted onto her side, eyes squeezing more tightly shut. You sighed, cursing her cuteness and how it weakened your resolve.

“Don’t…” A word left Jaehee’s mouth, and your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Jaehee? Are you awake now?” Surely she wasn’t sleep-talking.

“Don’t,” she repeated. “Zen, don’t… you can’t… can’t cut your hair…”

_Oh my god, she’s sleep-talking._  She had never done this – or, at least, you had never _caught_  her doing this – in the full year you had been living together. You were filled with a strange sense of bewilderment and delight.

“MC will never forgive you,” she murmured. That was it; you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing.

Almost to your disappointment, but probably for the best, the noise woke Jaehee up. She squinted groggily up at you, brow knitting in confusion. “MC…? Why are you laughing?”

Well, you couldn’t lie to her. Interrupted by fits of giggles, you explained what had happened to her, and as you did her face grew redder and redder. She sat up, frowning fiercely, but that just made her cuter.

“God… how embarrassing,” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Aww, Jaehee…” You forced your laughter to cease, taking her hands in yours and lowering them so you could look her in the eyes. “I’m only laughing because I think you’re _adorable_. I’m sorry if you thought I was making fun of you.”

She didn’t seem entirely convinced, but her frown lessened and became more of a pout.

“Oh, on a different note, I think we’re going to have to open the cafe a little late today.” And with that, the both of you entirely forgot the incident as you scrambled to get the cafe ready.


	4. Jumin

You weren’t sure why you had woken up before Jumin. It was the weekend, so there was certainly no rush to get up on your part. And last night Jumin had decided to work from home the next day (he had just returned from a week-long overseas business trip and had evidently missed you and Elizabeth 3rd too much), so he didn’t need to be up by any particular time either, although he was habitually a relatively early riser.

Nonetheless, you found yourself lying awake at six in the morning, strangely energized. Perhaps it was your excitement over Jumin staying home for the day; you had missed him equally as much.

Well, you didn’t want to waste this extra time! As quiet as you could, you slid out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, smiling to yourself at the thought of preparing Jumin a nice surprise breakfast.

Within the hour, pancakes were done and two plates prepared. You had hoped the smell would wake Jumin and coax him out of the bedroom, but clearly that hadn’t happened. Oh well. A small smile still on your face, you went back in to rouse him. Elizabeth 3rd joined you with a meow in greeting, weaving between your legs as you walked. “Good morning, Elly,” you chuckled. “Want to help me wake him up? Don’t tell him I called you by your nickname.”

You stood in the doorway to the dim bedroom. A lump under the covers confirmed that Jumin was indeed still asleep. “Jumin,” you called softly. “Breakfast’s ready.”

No response. Pursing your lips, you moved farther into the room, up to Jumin’s side of the bed. Elizabeth 3rd seemed to lose interest and wandered back out into the living area of the penthouse.

“Jumin dearest,” you tried again, adding a slight lilt to your voice. “Wake up, pretty please.”

“Elizabeth 3rd.” The words were so muted that at first you weren’t sure if you had heard correctly. But before you could wave it off as your ears playing tricks on you, Jumin spoke again, mumbling; “Those are human pancakes… not for cats.”

A hand flew to your mouth as you tried to stifle your laughter. You weren’t sure which you found funnier: the fact that he was dreaming about Elizabeth 3rd or the fact that he was sleep-talking at all.

You sat on the bed and gently shook Jumin awake. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” you giggled. “I made breakfast.”

“Hm…?” Slightly disoriented as he returned to consciousness, Jumin looked around before settling his eyes on you. A second later he seemed to have registered what you said, and a sleepy smile lit up his face and set your heart aflutter. “You made breakfast? Thank you, MC.”

“Yep! I woke up early so I wanted to treat you.” Taking his hand, you helped him out of bed and led him to the kitchen. “By the way, you were sleep-talking a bit just now.” You couldn’t hide a grin.

“Really? Interesting.” Of course, he wasn’t embarrassed. “Was what I said amusing?”

“Very much so,” you laughed, and continued to recount what he’d said.

Jumin smiled. “Good. I’m glad I’m able to make you smile even when I’m not awake.”


	5. Seven

You liked to think you knew a lot about Seven. He was your boyfriend; it would be strange if you _didn’t_  know much about him. In turn, he knew practically everything about you (and not just through hacking – there were plenty of things about yourself not stored in any computer). You two were completely comfortable around each other; you had adjusted to his zany personality practically the day you met him. There was little he could do to surprise you anymore.

It was about a week after you moved in with him that you realized you shouldn’t have let your guard down.

_New Things I’ve Learned About 707 Since Moving In With Him #1:_   _He’s an active sleeper._  This became apparent the very first night you slept in the same bed with him, and wasn’t surprising at all to you. It merely took some getting used to. Seven was a roller and a kicker, through and through. You just had to pray you wouldn’t be in the way of his flailing limbs.

_New Things I’ve Learned About 707 Since Moving In With Him #2: He’s a clingy sleeper._  When he wasn’t shifting around in bed, he was grabbing onto you. Sometimes it would simply be an arm slung over your shoulders, other times full-on latched to your torso with both arms and legs wrapped snugly around you. Not that you minded that much. It was pretty cute.

_New Thing I’ve Learned About 707 Since Moving In With Him #3: He’s a sleep-talker._  Seven frequently mumbled in his sleep, mostly little incoherent things. Small words like “no” or “wait” were clear, but anything larger than one syllable typically dissolved into slurred gibberish. This was not terribly surprising either. You always giggled when you caught him doing it.

_New Things I’ve Learned About 707 Since Moving In With Him #4: Sometimes, the first three things combine into something slightly concerning but quite hilarious._  This was the startling one. The first time it happened, you were slightly terrified, if only because it was so unexpected. 

You had been sitting on the couch with him, watching some mundane TV show to unwind.

“MC…” Hearing your name uttered, you glanced over to see Seven slumped against the opposite arm of the couch.  At some point, he must have fallen asleep without you noticing. You had to smile at his sleep talk, but you decided to keep quiet and continue watching TV.

A few moments later, you felt the cushions under you shift before a weight fell on your side. With several blinks of confusion, you looked down to see Seven had slid until gravity pulled him down and landed him on you. Just as you were about to turn your attention away, Seven’s body moved again, rolling so his chest pressed against you rather than his side. 

“MC, no,” he spoke again, his voice clear enough to where you would have thought he was awake had you not been looking right at his closed eyes. Okay. Unsettling. “No, no, no.” His arms then snaked around your hips, pinning your legs in place with the rest of his body weight. “That’s not… not how you use a pointer… mmph…” He smothered his own words as he buried his face into the fabric of your shirt.

Your shock subsided, replaced by an intense urge to laugh. Not wanting to wake Seven, one hand went to your mouth to suppress your voice while the other went to Seven’s head, petting his hair in as a gesture of fondness. Every day was an adventure with this man, and _god_  did you love him for it.


End file.
